Translate
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: If there was something Sakura could do, it was translate what Sasuke actually meant.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Translate** by kacau

When there is love, there is also no need for words.

If there was something Sakura could do, it was translate what Sasuke actually meant.

**. Thank you**

She had always been able to understand him better than anyone. It was a bit strange since that was the last thing he ever wanted but that was them. They had this strange little twisted bond.

So, when he appeared behind her, murmuring a thank you and leaving her unconcious on that bench, Sakura knew better than to be mad or confused. He had shown his gratitude for her love and, so, she understood that Sasuke might not have been ready at that moment but, in time, he would come back to her.

Maybe, by then, she would be mature enough to actually mean when she told him he would always have her heart.

**.**** Go**

She wasn't sure how they had found eachother. It was like in the exact moment she had let her mind wonder, taking it off of her mission ─ finding clues of his whereabouts ─ it had taken her to him. As Sakura stared at Sasuke dark orbs for what felt like a lifetime, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Traitor."

"Weak."

He smirked, always a smirk, never a smile. She felt like hitting him but didn't.

"Naruto will be here in a matter of minutes." It was a fact.

"I know." She answered.

There were so many things they could say. Sasuke felt his hand inch towards her face and refrained the movement. Not yet, he kept telling himself.

"Take me with you." It was a request, an order and a plead. The boy closed his eyes, shaking his head.

There were others approaching. Sasuke realized it wasn't Naruto but his new team. He tensed.

"Go." His voice was rude and it made Sakura shiver. In a fast move, she tried to punch his chest. Sasuke grabed her wrist, stopping her.

"I had to try." Sasuke glared at her. _I know._

"Go!" And she did, running as fast as she could to the direction of her team. Not because she was afraid of him but because she also knew whose chakras those were.

_They won't stop even if I order them to. Please, go._

**. There's someone else I need to kill first.**

Naruto and Sasuke were battling again. Too hurt, too exausted, all Sakura could do was watch as the two most important people in her life killed eachother. And, for the first time in 4 years, she felt as useless as when she was a child.

And, then, Naruto was on the ground and Sasuke's sword was against the other's throat. Sakura supressed a yell, her wide emerald eyes staring at the man she loved in a imploring way. _Please._

Sasuke glanced at her. In a second, the sword was withdrawn. _Fine._

"There's someone else I need to kill first." The man said, his voice as cool as it had always been. Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground and Naruto coffed, yelling profanities at his best friend.

"It's okay." The woman said, she could hear Kakashi getting closer. Her eyes moved from the deep forest to Sasuke, who was still standing in the middle of the clearing. He nodded once and was suddenly gone.

As her former sensei reached their whereabouts, she couldn't stop the small sad smile that made its way into her face.

_I'll be coming home soon._

**. Yes, I will.**

Sasuke glared at her, almost irritated. Sakura flinched but kept staring at him.

"Will you ever be able to love again, Sasuke-kun?" She had inquired.

"Why do you ask?" The woman shrugged, hiding the real answer. She didn't need to tell him. He already knew.

"Everybody should find love someday. You've gone through so much. You deserve happiness too." This time, his face softened.

Sasuke took a step in her direction, gently taking her hand in his. They, again, stared at eachother.

"Yes, I will."

And, for the first time since Sakura had known him, Sasuke actually smiled.

_I love you._

**.**** Hm**

It was late but they could care less. Sasuke's hand was in the small of her back, pulling her body towards his, the other hand in her hair and back and tights. The kiss was passionate and just as she had imagined it would be. Imperfect but even more blissful.

They parted, panting. Before Sakura could think straight, the man had slipped something in her finger and was already walking away.

Sakura stared, shocked, at the beautiful emerald ring. She grinned, turning to the Uchiha, trying to distinguish his figure in the dark.

"Won't you propose?" Sakura shouted, her voice much more giddy than annoyed and she was running towards him.

Sasuke turned around, his eyes shimmering through the darkness.

"Hn."

Too happy, Sakura didn't even roll her eyes at her fiancé's answer. She threw her arms around Sasuke, her feet just grazing the floor as he supported her weight.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. As cheesy as that sounds." And she kissed him again.

_I just did._

* * *

Review. I hope you enjoyed. Not an english speaker, so please tell me about any mistakes.


End file.
